


Mine

by PrincessOfMalec (Treasure7)



Series: Forever I'm yours, forever I do [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec likes possessive magnus, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Alec, Coming Untouched, Fluff, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Magnus, Power Kink, Protective Magnus, Smut, Supportive Izzy, Top Magnus, smut in later chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treasure7/pseuds/PrincessOfMalec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new shadowhunter at the institute, one that is a bit too comfortable with touching Alec.<br/>Magnus doesn't like it.</p><p>Or<br/>The one where I needed some "possessive and protective-Magnus" and this happened!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Owlwithafringe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlwithafringe/gifts).



> Hi guys!  
> So, this is my first Malec-fic so I hope you feel that I got the characters correct!  
> I'd like to take this opportunity to thank Char (Gabe-trash on Tumblr) for being my wonderful beta on this, and Connie (Owlwithafringe on Tumblr) for getting me into this fandom in the first place! This was actually supposed to be something short and sweet, but... then I was never good at doing things short.

Magnus ran a hand down his jacket as he stepped through the portal and into the institute, his eyes immediately searching out his Shadowhunter. He spotted the familiar black curls towering over the rest of the crowd and didn’t even try to suppress the smile that bloomed on his lips as he started towards the other man.

“Al…” he froze mid-word as his eyes landed on Alec’s lower back. A spot that was currently being occupied by a hand. A very masculine hand. A hand not belonging to Alec, Magnus or any of the other few Magnus knew Alec to be comfortable in letting touch him so intimately.

 

With determined steps, he walked up his boyfriend to greet him properly (and maybe stake his claim just a little, but who could blame him? This _person_  was obviously trespassing on Alec’s body and Magnus would have none of it thank you very much).

“Alexander, darling, I missed you this morning when I woke up” he said as he stretched up to drape his arms around Alec’s neck and pull him towards him so that he could press a light kiss at his cheek. A few months ago, he would never had been able to be so openly affectionate towards his boyfriend without Alec having a minor freak-out about it, and he was so happy that Alec had finally become comfortable in his own skin and sexuality and had even come to encourage Magnus’ casual public displays of affection towards him.

As expected, Alec leaned into the kiss and smiled down at him in greeting.

“I’m sorry I had to leave early, Magnus. We had some issues with mundanes summoning demons again. I swear these supernatural shows are making all of our lives ten times harder than they need to be…”

Magnus laced their hands together and squeezed as a show of support before raising his eyebrows pointedly to the man behind his boyfriend. The man who had had his hand on Alec’s lower back just a minute ago. The man that Magnus kind of wanted to disembowel, because he did not look at all regretful about his little miss-step. No, instead he placed that exact same hand on Alec’s bicep as he leaned forward to extend his other hand to Magnus in a greeting.

“Hi, you must be the famous Magnus Bane everyone keeps talking about, a pleasure to meet you. I’m Theodore, but Alec just calls be Theo.” the man smiled at him and Magnus wanted to knock his teeth out.

In the corner of his eye, he caught Alec’s frown at the last statement, as if he was confused by what the man had just said, and Magnus pretty much took that as confirmation of the fact that this _Theodore_  was obviously more comfortable with Alec than Alec was with him. Giving his boyfriend’s hand one last squeeze, he let it go to greet Theodore, grasping his hand a bit too hard as a smiled wolfishly at him. The idiot shadowhunter probably thought Magnus viewed it as a pleasure to meet him, but Magnus caught the small smile that played on Alec’s lips before he schooled his features into an impassive mask. _Yeah, Alec totally knew how Magnus felt about this asshole_.

 

Letting go of Theodore’s hand, Magnus stepped back to Alec’s side and let a hand trail up and down the shadowhunter’s back absentmindedly as he listened to Jace start the briefing of their new mission. Magnus only ever helped if Alec asked him to, preferring to stay out of Shadowhunter-business as much as he could, and he hadn’t actually planned on staying, but this Theodore-person made him want to stay at Alec’s side a little longer than originally planned. Not that Alec couldn’t handle himself, but because he felt the sudden need to make his claim on his man very clear.

 

When the meeting was finished, Magnus draped his arms around Alec’s neck and raised himself on his toes to kiss the shadowhunter thoroughly before saying goodbye.

“Will you be coming over tonight?” He asked, already knowing the answer. Because even though it wasn’t official yet, his apartment was as much Alec’s as it was his own and the other man hadn’t spent a night at the institute in weeks.

 

***

 

Magnus Bane was not jealous person. He was not usually possessive and didn’t often feel the need to lay _claim_  on his boyfriend in front of others, simply because he trusted his man enough to know that he would never be with anyone else. However, when someone was obviously flirting with his boyfriend... Well, that was just plain rude and Magnus would not have it.

 

It was the third day in a week that Magnus had come to the institute. This time because Isabelle had called the warlock to ask for his help in a case they were working on. Apparently some mundanes had been messing around with magic and managed to make a new drug of some kind and now the nephilim needed his help in fixing it.

 

Stepping through the portal, Magnus was met by Izzy’s smile and couldn’t help but offer one back as he embraced her tightly.

“Hi Isabelle, where’s your lovely brother this morning?” He asked, frowning at the grimace she made before she answered.

“Theodore, or _Theo_  as he insists we call him, asked Alec to train with him so they’re down on the platform. They should be up for the meeting though, so you could go down and get them if you’d like?” She winked at him before sauntering off, and Magnus went to find his boyfriend and that _Theo_. Even thinking the name left a sour taste in his mouth.

 

When he got up to the platform, he stopped for a second to just watch. He loved watching Alec train, the man moved with such deadly grace and Magnus always found himself transfixed by him. A smile playing on his lips, he cleared his throat and as Alec slammed Theodore down into the floor before raising his head to see who was there, Mangus decided to ignore the other man in the room and address his beautiful boyfriend instead.

“You know, waking up to an empty bed this often is bound to make a guy feel cheap, Alexander”, he spoke, making sure to let a pout form on his lips.

Alec stood up and walked over to him, his bare chest glistening in the fluorescent lights almost made Magnus forget why he was there in the first place.

“I’m so sorry, you just looked so peaceful and I didn’t want to wake you. Are you… I mean… Is that why you’re here? I.. Is everything okay?” Alec stuttered a little, clearly worried that Magnus might be upset in some way. As endearing as the warlock found his boyfriend to be when he got flustered, Magnus couldn’t find it in his heart to let him worry. Putting his hand at the shadowhunter’s cheek, he smiled up at him before placing a chaste kiss on those inviting lips.

“It’s okay, Alexander, I was just kidding… Mostly. I am actually here because Isabelle called me in to help you out with this drug-case you’ve got. She asked me to come get you and… your new partner, it would seem” he said and raised his eyebrows at the state of undress both men were in. Theo chose this moment to saunter up to them, placing an arm around Alec’s shoulders as he spoke, Magnus caught the uncomfortable frown that grew on Alec’s face at this and wondered how much trouble he would get in for sending this asshole to the hell-dimension for a week or two. Surely that would teach him not to touch people without their consent? It would be a public service, really.

“I asked Alec to come in to train with me, since I was feeling a bit rusty and this man is the best fighter in the institute so who better to learn from?” He said, a smirk playing on his lips. Magnus smiled coldly back at him and waved his hand to drape Alec’s shirt over his torso, such a shame to hide all that beautiful muscle but the grateful smile he got in return was worth it.

“Yes, well we have a meeting to attend so we better get going” he said and started walking, figuring Alec would follow him and really hoping the ground would open up and swallow Theodore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again everyone!  
> First off: OMG! Thank you sooooo much for all the nice comments and the kudos, it means the world to me!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

Five minutes into the briefing, Isabelle handed him a sample of the drug and asked him to take over. Magnus studied the small pill in his hand, the spell they’d used wasn’t a very complicated one and all they needed to do was find every sample made, destroy them and then confiscate the spellbook that had been used to make them. He looked up at the crowd gathered around him to tell them the good news, his words died in his throat, however, when his eyes were drawn to where Theodore was currently sliding his hand down Alec’s to grab his hand. His boyfriend snatched his hand away and discretely moved away from the other man, obviously trying not to make a scene, but to no avail. Theo followed after a few seconds and leaned closed as he slid his arm over Alec’s shoulders. To anyone else, the gesture might have seem friendly, but Magnus saw the slight panic that filled Alec’s eyes and that was all it took for his rage to reach its tipping point and the warlock to snap.

 

Letting a the glamor fall from his eyes to reveal their true, cat-like, appearance he turned his full attention to the parasite currently laying his hands on Alec’s unwilling body.

“Mr. Theodore. Either you remove your hands from Alexander’s body within the next 3 seconds, or I will make sure you no longer have any hands to remove”, he growled, magic seeping out of his fingertips in sparks of blue.

 

Theo stepped back from Alec as if burnt, and the other man took the chance to step towards Magnus and run his hand down the warlock’s arm before grasping his hand in his own, trying to calm him down, as he leaned down to whisper in his boyfriend’s ear.

“I think it’s for the best that we go home, before that asshole does something stupid and you’re forced to break the accords while dealing out a very much deserved punishment” he murmured, but Magnus wouldn’t budge, his fury still directed towards Theodore. He was considering maybe to just leave the other man’s hands completely paralysed for the next few weeks or something, when he heard Alec add:

“Besides, this whole protective and possessive-thing you’ve got going on here is kind of really hot and I’d rather my sister and the rest of the institute didn’t witness me hard right now, please?”

At that, Magnus finally looked up at his shadowhunter. Alec smiled down at him as the warlock shook himself out of his furious state.

Magnus left the glamour down so his cat-eyes were still visible as he squeezed Alec’s hand and finished what he was going to say with a predatory grin on his lips.

“Well, I’m going to cut this short this time. But you’ll need to find and destroy every piece of the drug that’s out there and then confiscate the book used in the spell, so this can't happen again. Got it? Good.” he focused his eyes on Isabelle’s slightly amused face and found his expression ease in fondness as he spoke.

“Isabelle, darling, if you need any help please let me know. For now, me and your brother are going home for the rest of the day”. With that he summoned a portal and exited the institute, Alec in tow.

 

***

Alec hated Theodore, he really did. He couldn’t stand the man and would have preferred to stay as far away from him as possible. But, he was the son of an important man in the Clave and with that came the right to behave however he wanted without anyone being able to tell him otherwise. It wasn’t that the man was rude, per say, it was just that he was very... Touchy, and Alec didn’t like random people touching him. He had tried shying away discretely from the man and when Magnus had come into the institute that first day, Alec had thought Theodore (or _Theo_ , as he preferred to be called) would back off if not for anything else than for the respect of Alec’s relationship. But, no. He’d actually gotten worse, almost as if he was daring Alec to lash out on him or something.

 

When Magnus had come into the training-area and interrupted their workout, Alec had wanted to sweep the man off of his feet and thank him profusely for existing and for coming to rescue Alec from the whole “Let’s do skins today, okay?”-training that Theodore had insisted on. Alec had wanted to strangle the other shadowhunter on the spot, but figured that wouldn’t really be very good for his family’s still fragile state with the Clave. So, instead he’d rid himself of his shirt and hoped for the training to be over quick.

 

He’d seen his boyfriend’s frown as Theodore, once again, put his arm over Alec’s shoulders but knew that Magnus respected Alec enough to not say anything, and leave it to Alec to fix his own affairs. For once, Alec had wished for Magnus to not have such amazing control over himself. For _once_  he’d wished for Magnus to make some type of sassy, yet classy, comment about Theo’s inappropriate behaviour. Instead, the warlock had just walked ahead of them up to the briefing-room.

 

When his wish came true though, it was not exactly as Alec had wished for. Not that he was complaining, like _at all_. Seeing Magnus’ glamour drop was enough to make his heart speed up, but seeing his boyfriend pin Theodore down with that powerful look and then hearing his words in clear claim of Alec’s whole being…  It made Alec’s body shudder in arousal and he suppressed a groan just barely.

 

As much as he would have wanted to continue watching Magnus take command of the situation and displaying how powerful he really was, (and apparently Alec had developed some type of power-kink, because just thinking about it had him rock-hard in his jeans) his fellow shadowhunters would not appreciate it in the same way. Well Izzy might, but the rest of them might view Magnus’ use of magic as him breaking the accords, and Alec would rather not have his boyfriend prosecuted by the clave. With that in mind, he stepped towards the warlock and ran his hand down Magnus’ arm before grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

““I think it’s for the best that we go home, before that asshole does something stupid and you’re forced to break the accords while dealing out a very much deserved punishment” he whispered, letting his breath tickle Magnus’ ear as he spoke. But the other man didn’t move in acknowledgement of Alec’s words, just kept furiously staring at a terrified Theodore and Alec gulped at how sexy his boyfriend looked like this. They really needed to get out of here before something really bad happened, like Alec begging Magnus to claim him and fuck him right there and then. Or the warlock making good on his promise and breaking the accords by magically cutting off Theodore’s hands, both were equally bad in Alec’s book. Drastic measures needed to be taken, and in a burst of courage, and maybe with a bit of a desperate air to it, he decided the best way to distract the warlock from his anger was honesty:

“Besides, this whole protective and possessive-thing you’ve got going on here is kind of really hot and I’d rather my sister and the rest of the institute didn’t witness me hard right now, please?”

  
He smiled in victory as that finally got the warlock’s attention. Too focused on not revealing just how turned on he was at the moment, he missed whatever it was that Magnus said to his fellow shadowhunters before leading Alec into a portal that had seemingly come out of nowhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, let me know what you thought about it in the comments? *smiles innocently*
> 
> If you like shadowhunters/Malec, you could always come find me on tumblr: PrincessOfMalec


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the angel, this has gotten so much more love and attention than I ever anticipated! I mean.. WOW! Thank you guys SO much for all the support and love!
> 
> Ehm... This is the first smut I've written actually, that isn't skype/phone-sex (so I'm hoping it's okay).
> 
> Happy friday and enjoy!

Finally back in the apartment, Magnus didn’t waste a second before pushing Alec up against the closest wall and claiming his lips in a passionate kiss, relishing in the moans that escaped the other man. He let a hand travel down to Alec’s ass and pulled him in to press their bodies together.

“By the angel, Magnus!” Alec cried out, and Magnus couldn’t help but give a small chuckle at that.

“No angel, Alexander, merely one of the most powerful warlocks in the world” he answered before letting his lips travel down Alec’s throat, sucking marks into the skin as he went. The shadowhunter groaned and fisted his hands in Magnus’ hair to hold him close.

 

“Yeah, I noticed” he got out between moans as Magnus’ hands went to work on undoing both of their pants. Normally Alec liked it when they got undressed slowly and without using magic, it just seemed more intimate in a way, but right now he just wanted Magnus naked and inside him as soon as possible. Using the grip he had on the warlock’s hair, he forced Magnus’ eyes to meet his own.

“Magnus, just… Just get us naked already!” He demanded, too winded up to be shy about what he was saying. The warlock just stared at him in shock for a few seconds, before kissing him hard and twisting his hands to get them both undressed. Alec couldn’t help the relieved moan that left him when he felt Magnus’ bare chest against his own, their leaking cocks trapped between them as they rutted against one another. After a minute, Magnus  broke the kiss and grabbed Alec’s hand to drag him off to their bedroom, the shadowhunter following willingly behind him with a dazed smile gracing his lips.

 

As soon as they entered the bedroom, Magnus didn’t give Alec any time to react before throwing the shadowhunter on the bed and going to work on sucking marks on his throat, down over his chest and thighs, narrowly avoiding his cock, smirking as his boyfriend writhed beneath him in pleasure and impatience. Magnus own resolve was about to go out the window, but he wanted desperately to please Alec and give him exactly what he wanted. Biting down lightly at his earlobe, Magnus leaned back from his boyfriend to look him in the eyes.

“What do you want, Alexander?” He asked. Alec seemed unable to find his voice though, and simply bucked his hips against where Magnus was seated on him, the younger man’s cock sliding between the warlocks ass-cheeks and making the both moan at the sensation.

“You want to fuck me? Is that it?” He continued his questioning, frowning confused when Alec shook his head and rolling his hips once more as if trying to get Magnus to understand.

“You want me to fuck you then? A little power-kink, have we?” He smirked and leaned down to caress Alec’s cheek lightly before fisting his hair and going back to marking up his boyfriend’s collarbone.

“Want me to _claim_ you, is that it? Making sure everyone knows who you belong to?”

Alec moaned loudly at his words and Magnus couldn’t help but join in at that sound.

“Fuck, you’re perfect” he whispered as he got off of Alec’s lap to situate himself between the other man’s legs.

 

Alec threw his head back in pleasure as he felt the first magically slick finger enter him, screwing his eyes closed as he focused on the feeling of Magnus’ finger pumping in and out, stretching him open. But it wasn’t enough.

“More, Magnus. Please, more” he finally got out through gritted teeth. His boyfriend did as asked, and let another long finger slip inside of Alec. After a couple of thrusts, he bent them both so that he hit that sensitive bundle of nerves perfectly, and Alec couldn’t help but grab at the other man’s hair desperately trying to convey what he wanted, what he _needed_.

“I need you to, I need…” was all he got out, but it seemed to be enough because suddenly Magnus was right there, capturing the shadowhunter’s lips with his own in a desperate kiss as he continued to fuck Alec with his fingers. Alec wasn’t sure what he did to ever deserve this man, but he wasn’t about to question it.

 

Magnus relished in the small sounds coming out of he man under him, the small moans and pleas for more as Magnus willingly complied. He nipped Alec’s lip as he pressed a third finger inside him, moaning at the tight warmth surrounding his fingers and smiled at Alec’s resounding gasp. Leaning back to just look at his boyfriend for a minute as his fingers continued thrusting in and out, Magnus couldn’t help but marvel at just how beautifully carefree his Alexander seemed, despite the desperate arch of his eyebrow as he whined for more.

_His Alexander_. Magnus still couldn’t believe the mesmerizing man beneath him was _his_. Couldn’t believe he was the only one who had been graced with the honor to see him like this. The thought made heat pool in his stomach and he leaned forward to steal another kiss before pulling out his fingers.

 

As he felt Magnus’ fingers leave his body, Alec couldn’t help the small whine that escaped him. He was just about to snap and demand Magnus just _get inside him already_ , when his thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the warlock’s cock nudging his hole and slipping in.

“Yesss!” He hissed, spreading his legs wider to get Magnus in deeper, faster, harder.

When he finally, _finally_ , felt the familiar slap of Magnus’ hipbone against his own he opened his eyes and froze at the image before him. The warlock had his head thrown back, eyes closed and mouth open in a broken moan, he looked as if he’d been to heaven and back. Alec sat up a little and reached up to cup Magnus’ face in his hands, bringing the other man’s attention to him.

“Look at me”, he gasped as the warlock’s cock nudged against his prostate when he moved slightly. Magnus slowly opened his eyes and the vulnerable look in those gorgeous feline-like orbs made Alec’s heart want to burst with love and he couldn’t help the grin that spread on his lips. Kissing him lightly, Alec laid back down and moved his hips slightly in quiet demand for Magnus to move.

 

Magnus pulled halfway out before pushing in again, slowly at first. But Alec’s small whines of “ _harder_ “ reached him and he complied by grabbing the other man’s hands and pinning them to the bed above Alec’s head before slamming into the him hard. The groan the action brought out of the shadowhunter almost had him coming on the spot, and Magnus increased the speed of his thrusts, slamming in again and again, each time bringing them both closer to completion. Alec struggled against the restrains on his hands, whining desperately.

“Magnus, I need to… _Please_!” Magnus got the meaning and leaned forward to whisper:

“No. You’re going to come from just my cock this time; from feeling me inside of you. You love that, don’t you? Love it when I fuck you. _Claim you_.” He emphasized his words by biting down on Alec’s neck, hard enough to leave a clear mark, but soft enough not to break the skin. That seemed to be enough for the man beneath him, who screamed as he came between them. His ass clenched around Magnus’ cock as he continued to fuck him through the orgasm, sending the warlock over the edge after only a few more thrusts.

 

***

 

They laid together after they both had come down from their high, just breathing and letting their hearts calm down. Alec traced lines over Magnus’ back as his boyfriend snored softly , half-asleep already, thinking about the events that had lead up to the warlock’s eruption on Theodore earlier that day. A small seed of worry started to grow in the pit of his stomach, what if Magnus thought he’d welcomed Theodore’s touch?

“Magnus?” He prompted quietly, not wanting to wake the warlock if he was indeed asleep already. A soft hum of acknowledgement came from below and Alec smiled fondly at his boyfriend, bending down to place a kiss on top of the other man’s head.

“You know that I love you, right? That I’ll never want anyone other than you. I know I’ve never actually said it but…” he was interrupted by Magnus abruptly lifting his head to look into Alec’s eyes.

“What did you just say?” He demanded, those beautiful eyes of his seemingly looking into Alec’s very soul.

“I never want anyone other than you?” Alec repeated, frowning in confusion.

Magnus sat up and straddled the shadowhunter’s waist and took Alec’s head into his hands, his eyes still locked on Alec’s own.

“No, the other thing you said” he clarified and it clicked for Alec what he meant.

“Oh!” He said, smiling as he reached up to caress Magnus’ cheek with his hand, the warlock leaning into his touch.

“I love you, Magnus Bane”, he said and had barely finished the sentence before Magnus had surged forward to kiss him. The kiss was like none they’d shared before. It was as if Magnus was trying to convey exactly how he felt through it, and Alec gasped under its intensity. Eventually, the warlock pulled back to look at him again and Alec saw tears forming in his eyes. He reached up to bring a stray lock of Alec’s hair behind his ear, his eyes seemingly taking in every tiny little detail of the shadowhunter’s face, as a small smile played on his lips.

“I love you too, my darling Alexander” he said eventually and Alec released a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding as he leaned into his boyfriend’s touch.

“Yeah, I figured you wouldn’t threaten to rid someone of their hands for just anyone” he said and chuckled as Magnus hit him playfully on the arm. He caught the warlock’s wrist as he went in for a second blow and when Magnus looked at him again, Alec reached up with his other hand to guide his boyfriend’s mouth back to his own.

“Always and forever” he heard Magnus murmur before he met Alec’s lips with his own once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and following me on this small little journey. If you have any prompts/wishes for something you'd like for me to write with this beautiful pairing, please do not hesitate to leave me a prompt in my askbox on Tumblr: PrincessOfMalec
> 
> ANNOUNCEMENT:  
> Since I am a bit blown away with how much love this fic has gotten (and also bc I am a huge fan of possessive/protective-tropes *coughs innocently* ) I have started a Possessive/Protective-Alec fic that starts right at the moment when Alec walks in on Camille forcing Magnus into the kiss in S01E13 on the show. I'll probably post it within the coming weeks, as soon as I'm finished and happy with it! But, here's a small snippet of it if you'd like to know what to expect:
> 
> _"Alec was pissed off. Pissed off and tired, actually. His head was pounding by the time he left the institute to come with Izzy to Magnus’ place. The thought of seeing the warlock had him in brighter spirits and he felt his lips twitch in a secret smile on the way there. Honestly, all he wanted to do was go to that Ethiopian place Magnus had mentioned just before they’d found Lydia. He wanted to go there and just spend an entire evening listening to Magnus tell him stories about his life. Alec wasn’t stupid, he knew he’d been gone on Magnus the second they’d locked eyes with each other, even though he’d desperately tried to deny that fact when the other man had pushed. Magnus just had this... Strangely comforting effect on him, even when Alec was trying to be angry with him, and that was what Alec really wanted right now._
> 
> _Which is why, when he stepped into the warlock’s apartment in time to see Camille twist Magnus around and seal their lips together, Alec saw red."_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, let me know in the comments! I'll post the next chapter shortly, you won't have to wait long <3
> 
> Look me up on tumblr if you like Malec/shadowhunters: MatthewLightwood-Bane! Feel free to leave me a prompt if you'd like!


End file.
